Romeo X Juliet: Act 25
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: A battle has just ended, breaking the feud that made civil hands unclean. Sacrifice, death, and trail, all silenced by one thing. Love.  Can't fit full summary, but its in the story!


Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo X Juliet, but I would like to! Maybe I could pay a penny for a strand of a dragonsteed's hair and say I partially own it… yes. Yes, that'll do…

I wrote this on my iPod, so there aren't many indents, bolds and Italics. Actually, there are none… but please enjoy!

.:.:.

In fair Neo Verona, where we lay our scene. A battle has just ended, breaking the feud that made civil hands unclean. Sacrifice, death, and trail, all silenced by one thing. Love. Every unfortunate occurrence would change happenings drastically, if they deem. The two star-crossed lovers got none other than an unhappy ending, or so it would seem.

Escalus, it was a tree that kept Neo Verona together, a tree that harbored unfathomable chaos, a tree that had too many secrets, and it was a tree that took the life of the two lovers, Romeo and Juliet. The tree itself is now dead, and it yet something within is crying. Crying to have someone to stop the pain, and it is yearning to truly die.

Chapter One - The Return

"Hello?" asked a whispered tone, directed to a red haired girl. The red headed woman stirred in her sleep-like state, sighing. As she started to awaken, her eyes started to lazily drift open. She couldn't see anything clearly, it was to bright. She was surrounded by light in all directions, top, bottom, her sides, and she could see nothing but a blank, pale, and eerie white.  
>"H-hello?" The woman with red hair, Juliet, questioned. "Is someone here?" Slowly starting to stand up, she tried looking through the white, but to no avail. Within a couple of seconds, a different hushed voice answered, "Hello, my lady. Welcome." Startled, Juliet stepped backwards, but as soon as she set her foot down she heard a loud crack. And with that, she started free-falling through the ground. As she fell, she noticed one thing, there was no more white. Instead it was replaced by pitch-black darkness. As she fell, images of faces popped into her mind, none of which she knew. There was one of a teenager with long dark black hair and green eyes, then another with blonde hair and blue eyes, then another, and another, and another, and they kept going on and on. Finally, Juliet heard a scream echo through the air, and shortly after realized it was her own. And with that, she softly landed on what seemed to be the ground in a heap.<br>"ugh..." Juliet groaned, more confused then anything. A giggle soon echoed throughout the air, seeming to come from ahead of her. Shortly after, she heard the first whisper-voice again, but this time it was normal. "My, my! We set you down gently, and you still fall in a clump! Tsk, tsk, next time, at least try to land on your feet, 'kay?" All Juliet did as a response was let out a groan as she slowly stood up. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, only earning a giggle from the invisable girl. "Do not fret, Juliet Fiammata Erss DiCapulet, we are on your side." That only made Juliet feel more uncomfortable, and as she tried to walk the opposite way of the voice, the scenery changed. What was once black was replaced by a view that looked somewhat like a grassy hill. Blue skies, green grass, and of course, what looked like fifty ghost lady's. Your typical perfect getaway view. Minus the random people. "W-who are you?" Juliet questioned, slightly frightened. One girl stepped forward, she was the black-haired and green eyed girl that popped into her mind first when she fell. Her eyes twinkled with joy, but her clothes looked the opposite. They were the ripped and torn version of "commoner clothing" for boys in the old Neo Verona, slightly confusing Juliet. "We," she stated, motioning to the other spirits, "are the previous sacrifices to Escalus. Because our time came early, our souls have been stranded here for decades, some for centuries. But, because we are dead, our remaining life cannot be used, therefore, we are stranded." Juliet, now scared from the fact she now is trapped and will be for a long time, abruptly turns around and starts to dash off. "Oh! Dear, that won't do any good. All you will do is get lost." the girl chimed, making Juliet come to a stop. "and, if you were to get lost, how would you be able to find and see your dear..." she continued, a concerned and yet grim expression creeped onto her face, "Romeo?" Juliet's eyes widened in terror, disbelief, and astonishment. "WHERE IS HE! HOW IS HE HERE?" Juliet demanded screaming, turning around and now was walking towards the girl. "do not worry, he is here. After dying in each others arms, you two wouldn't separate. And in Escalus's hasty decision, both of you were brought. If you wish to be with him, all you have to do is listen to our request." the girl said, beckoning to Juliet. Another girl, a brunette with warm brown eyes stepped forward, next to the black haired one. But the newer girl seemed more friendly. "Hello, Miss Juliet. Do not mind my friend here, she can be... Well... A creep, if you will." and with that, the black haired girl stepped back with a, "psh." and a ticked expression. Continuing, the brown haired girl stepped forward, "do not worry, we have no dark intentions, we just wish to... Disappear." she stated, struggling to find the right word. "and to do that, we must get rid of our remaining life. That's we're you and your love come in. The two of you will have the best chance of escaping for two reasons, one, you both killed Escalus, and two, you both are madly in love, and trust me. By now, I think we all know the true power of love." and with that, she gave off a warm smile. "because Escalus is dead, it makes sense that we would be able to leave, but we can't. You have just arrived here, part of you, and your love, are still materialized in the real world. Which we arn't. So we beg of you, take yourself and your loved one, take our remaining years, and set us free. And meanwhile, free yourself." she begged, still smiling. Juliet now determined, looked upon the faces in the crowd. "I would be willing," she started, and was practically cut of by cheers, "but, I wish to see Romeo first. Where does my love lie?" she questioned, concerned. Then, with that, the black haired girl stepped up again. "Silly you. Remember that room you were first in? That is where your prince lies." she giggled, pointing to the ceiling. Looking up, Juliet asked, "How do I get up there?" almost immediately, the brunette replied. "Simple. You must truly wish for it." Juliet looked down at her feet questionably. 'of course I want to see him, but what will await me? Tears? Sorrow? Pain? Utter and complete love? Am I prepared for such things? Yes. Yes I am. My love is here, and I shall get him.' suddenly feeling determined, Juliet looked up to the ceiling, happy and ready for everything. Ready to feel that love and the other beautiful feelings that come with seeing him. Ready to see her Romeo again.


End file.
